Un nuevo comienzo
by Giygas.PK.Godot
Summary: continuacion d mi otro fic "L a Graduacion" han pasado 4 años desde que Endo y Natsumi son novios pero la oportunidad de ir a jugar a europa de endo pone en riesgo su relacion ¿que hara endo? mal summary - -


_**HOLA, HE REGRESADO CON OTRO FIC , DE HECHO ES UNA ESPECIE DE CONTINUACION DE MI FIC ANTERIOR "LA GRADUACION" ESTO DE PÙBLICAR FICS ES ALGO ADICTIVO ¬w¬ UNA VEZ QUE EMPIEZAS NO PARAS 0.0 **_

_**DISCLAIMER: INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A LEVEL5 ESTO LO HAGO POR DIVERSION SIN FINES DE LUCRO **_

_**(PENSAMIENTOS Y NARRACION)**_

_(DIALOGOS)_

_**UN NUEVO COMIENZO **_

_**Habían pasado cuatro años desde aquel momento, en el cual Endo y Natsumi se habían confesado su amor y desde entonces han mantenido un sólido noviazgo.**_

_**Sorpresivamente el primer día de la preparatoria Natsumi se entero que Endo estaría a su lado durante esa nueva etapa ya que también había sido inscrito en el mismo instituto.**_

_**Obviamente el capitán siguió practicando al futbol y con el equipo de la preparatoria llego bastante lejos.**_

_**Había destacado tanto que fue convocado a la selección sub-17 de Japón , Endo no cabía de alegría ya que volvería a encontrarse con los amigos que hizo durante el futbol frontera internacional tres años antes.**_

_**Volvería a ver a Fidio , Edgar , Teres , Mark y Dylan.**_

_**Aquel torneo no pudo haber sido más perfecto, además Natsumi se mantuvo a su lado durante el torneo entero , además le esperaba una gran sorpresa ya que todos sus demás amigos de Raimon y las demás escuelas habían sido igualmente convocados para integrar a la selección juvenil de Japón.**_

_**A pesar de no haber jugado juntos por casi 3 años la química de equipo nunca desapareció y volvieron a ganar el torneo , esta vez derrotando al equipo italiano en la final.**_

_**Había pasado un año desde aquel triunfo e inmediatamente acabando el torneo comenzaron a llegarles múltiples ofertas de equipos europeos a Endo , estaban tan impresionados con el nivel demostrado que lop querían fichar a toda costa.**_

_**A Natsumi no le gustaba mucho la idea , ya que si Endo se iba a jugar a Europa significaba que tendrían que separarse y con lo complicado que pueden llegar a ser las relaciones a larga distancia podría terminar su relación , A Natsumi nada le provocaba mas terror que eso , era bastante feliz pues la persona que ella ama había correspondido sus sentimientos y por nada del mundo querría perderlo. **_

_**Afortunadamente al castaño le faltaba un año de preparatoria , por lo que rechazo las ofertas para jugar en el extranjero , Pero ahora se graduarían de la preparatoria , Endo sin duda aceptaría las ofertas ahora pensaba tristemente Natsumi **_

_**Inmediatamente después de la graduación , un equipo italiano le hizo una oferta, ese equipo le hizo la oferta por recomendación de Fidio uno de los jugadores de aquel club.**_

_**Jugar en Europa y a lado de su gran amigo Fidio , Endo estuvo a punto de decir que si inmediatamente pero luego pensó en alguien muy importante para el.**_

_-Si ficho por ese equipo significa que tendré que separarme de Natsumi , no quiero eso , pero el torneo mundial de futbol profesional esta por comenzar y si juego en Europa la probabilidad de que sea convocado aumentaría , rayos ¿Qué debo hacer?-pensaba muy serio el castaño_

_**Mientras tanto Natsumi caminaba por ciudad Inazuma hasta que se encontró a su viejo amigo Kazemaru **_

_-Hola Natsumi , cuánto tiempo sin verte- dijo el peliazul mientras le sonreía _

_-Si Kaze ha sido ya un año desde que no nos habíamos visto- ella le decía Kaze de cariño , ya que desde comenzó a salir con Endo , sus grandes amigos , Kazemaru , Goenji , Kido , Hiroto , Midorikawa , Fubuki , y dios hasta Fudou se habían vuelto amistades muy valiosas para ella._

_-Oye ¿es cierto que Endo se irá a jugar a Italia con Fidio?-_

_-No lo se Kazemaru , de hecho el no me ha dicho nada de alguna oferta de Italia , es mas ¿Cómo te enteraste tu?-Natsumi cuestiono a Kazemaru _

_-Gulp, ¿acaso no sabias? , bueno pues a mi dijo Someoka , que le dijo Kabeyama y Kurimatsu , que les dijeron Hiroto , Midorikawa , que les dijo Fudou , que le dijo Fubuki , que le dijo Kido y Goenji , que Fidio les conto acerca de la oferta – _

_-Entonces ¿Todo el equipo sabia ya de la oferta de Italia?-Natsumi estaba molesta , no le gustaba saber cosas relacionadas a su novio por terceros , aunque en este caso fueron mas _

_**Kazemaru se dio cuenta de la repentina ira de Natsumi y trato de arreglar la situación **_

_**-**__¿Segura que no te dijo nada?-concluyo el peliazul _

_**La peliroja empezó a recordar sus recientes platicas con Endo , tratando de recordar si su novio le había hablado acerca de ir a jugar a Italia , hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.**_

_-Bueno te dejo que tengo que ir a entrenar , espero verte pronto Natsumi- Kazemaru se despidió y siguió corriendo._

_**Natsumi fue hacia la torre de metal y ahí se encontró con su novio , que para variar estaba entrenando.**_

_-Natsumi- el chico de la banda se acerco, la beso y abrazo_

_-Endo , debemos hablar , ¿es cierto que tienes una oferta para jugar en Italia?-_

_-Sí , y en verdad es una oferta muy buena ya que este equipo esta Fidio y siempre figura entre los mejores equipos del mundo y asi podría figurar y ser convocado a la selección mayor de Japón-_

_-Pero, Endo ¿no has pensado en nosotros?- le pregunto preocupada la peliroja_

_-Si lo he hecho, amor es lo único que me ha impedido firmar el contrato-_

_-Endo ¿Qué haras?-_

_-No lo se Natsumi-_

_-¿Cómo que no sabes? , ¿En verdad piensas dejarme?-_

_-Natsumi , calmate-_

_-No, cállate rechaza esa oferta, es una orden directa de tu novia-_

_-Pero tú no me controlas-_

_-Callate-_

_-Está bien Natsumi-_

_-Te facilito la decisión, terminamos- dicho esto Natsumi se fue corriendo de ahí _

_**Pasaron tres días hasta que Endo firmo el contrato, ya que gracias a Fidio había encontrado una gran solución a su percance **_

_**************************FLASHBACK************************_

_**-**__Mamoru , ya has firmado el contrato , ¿Por qué la cara larga?- preguntaba el capitán de la selección italiana _

_-Es que al firmar , condene mi relación con Natsumi-_

_-¿Por?-_

_-No quiere que vaya , por que estaremos muy lejos el uno del otro-_

_-Pero Mamoru , esto es muy fácil de resolver-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Duh , ¡tráela contigo Mamoru!-_

_*__************************FIN DEL FLASHBACK^*****************_

_**Endo corría a toda velocidad tenía que avisarle a Natsumi la buena nueva **_

_**Natsumi estaba triste , ella creía que se había precipitado con la decisión de ayer , aparte de que se vio un poco egoísta al tratar de retener a Endo.**_

_**De repente escucho su puerta **_

_**-**__¿Quién será?-_

_**Era Endo**_

_**Natsumi era demasiado orgullosa y por eso no se atrevería a pedirle disculpas **_

_-¿Qué quieres Endo?-_

_-Ven conmigo a Italia-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Fidio me dijo que puedes venir conmigo a Italia-_

_-¿Y por que crees que me iría contigo-_

_-¿Por qué me amas?- decía el castaño con su risita típica _

_-Anda Natsumi , sin ti no será lo mismo ven conmigo por favor-_

_**Después de discutir Natsumi accedió, claro que iría con el , que tal si en Italia había una arpía dispuesta a quitarle a Endo , tenía que defender lo que es de ella , ya que después de todo era ella quien llevaba los pantalones en su relación.**_

_**Y así Endo y Natsumi partieron a una nueva aventura ahora en otro continente , pero como fue en la graduación , mientras estén juntos pueden sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo.**_

_**Fin**_

_**BUENO ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC AUNQUE CREO QUE ME HA QUEDADO ALGO FAIL U.U**_

_**EN FIN TAMBIEN QUERIA APROVECHAR PARA DECIR ACERCA DE LOS FICS QUE HE ESTADO VIENDO DONDE REPUDIAN EL ENDOXNATSUMI Y EN SUS PERFILES PONEN MENSAJES DE QUE ESTAN CABREADOS , EN FIN YO CREO QUE ESO ES ALGO OBSESIVO , Y PUES APARTE EN ESTA PAGINA NO SIEMPORE SE TIENE QUE SEGUIR EL CANON , SE PUEDEN USAR PAREJAS ALTERNATIVAS , POR ESO CREO QUE ESTAN SOBREREACCIONANDO , PERO MEJOR AQUÍ LE DEJO POR QUE NO CREO QUE NI NLEAN MI COMENTARIO **_

_**AH Y QUISIERA AGRADECER A ReNTaO , Akeemi-chan y Natsumi Raimon por sus reviews gracias ^^**_

_**EN FIN SALUDOS **_


End file.
